The Things He Never Knew
by Scarlett Raynott
Summary: There's a lot that Natsu doesn't know about Lucy. In fact he doesn't know Lucy at all. Lucy is trapped in a book but the only catch is, which one? Natsu is surrounded by millions of books slowly reading them all trying to find and free Lucy. But when he finds out a truth he didn't know before, he begins to question his choice. Will he free her? Will Natsu free Lucy?


**A/N: Hey all! I'm not going to say much now, talk to you later...if you survive ;) I hope you enjoy this angst I've been preparing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairy Tail characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima**

 **Trigger Warning! Has some pretty dark themes so...be careful.**

* * *

Lucy and Natsu walked down the now empty halls of her previous home. She ran her fingers down the wall gently, looking down at the floor in dismay. Natsu looked over at her, his eyes full of pity. He wasn't sure what to do or how to comfort her. Part of him wanted to be goofy and make her laugh but he wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do in this serious moment. Lucy's hand brushed against the door of the next room: The library. Lucy fiddled with the key before yanking it around painfully, the lock stiff from disuse. Her soft hands pushed lightly against the handle as she opened the long locked room.

She hadn't been in the library since she had run away to join Fairy Tail. She breathed in the scent of books which she loved so much. A dangerous calm washed over Lucy as she surveyed the room. She tried her best to keep her mind clear, but soon enough, the memories flooded in. She tried to stop the tears from falling but the memories were just too much. She had lost all of her family. First her mother and now her father, too.

She felt alone.

She knew her father was never very nice to her but in the seven years I was gone, he'd left so many wonderful notes ands gifts.. It saddened her greatly that she had left on a bad note, not even getting a chance to say goodbye. Having not been there for those 7 years to make it up to her father. She wasn't there for him in the end. She felt that if she was around, they could have built a better relationship. Perhaps done father daughter stuff and talked. Maybe she could have learnt more about her mother. Maybe...things could have been better. Lucy had her hands over her eyes, covering the flood of tears. She didn't want Natsu to see her like this but she couldn't help it. Her head was hung low and she began thinking out loud, "Why? Things could have been better...I thought it would be okay now. Why has all my family been taken away from me? Is this punishment? Why does this have to happen to me?" What she said might have been considered selfish but she was an emotional mess and wasn't thinking properly. All she wanted was another chance.

Natsu felt helpless. He didn't know what to do. He went in for a hug but pulled back for he wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

 _ARGH WHAT DO PEOPLE DO TO HELP PEOPLE! I HAVEN'T EVER HAD TO DO THIS BEFORE! DAD NEVER TOLD ME HOW TO DO THIS KIND OF STUFF! ASDFGHJKL LUCY IS CRYING A LOT NOW! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!_

"Eh Lucy…"

But Lucy couldn't quite hear him, her muffled sobs seemed to cover the sounds of everything else.

He softly pulled her towards himself. Her face rested in his chest. Lucy hugged him back, her arms wrapping tightly around his chest. Natsu awkwardly patted Lucy and stroked her head softly.

 _Okay I guess this is a good thing then._

Lucy's crying intensified and she really let go. The tears drenched Natsu's shirt but he didn't really mind.

Natsu brang his head down to Lucy's head and she looked up at him. Their eyes met for a second Lucy saw Natsu's toothy grin looking at her kindly.

"Hey Lucy...you'll cause a flood with all this cryin-"

Lucy's body started to glow and she started to lift off the ground. Her tears became small glowing lights which reminded Natsu of little pixies from the stories Igneel told him about when he was a kid. Lucy's cute chocolate brown eyes lost colour and she looked lifeless and she went pale, her skin looked frozen.

"LUCY!"

Natsu yelled and tried to pull Lucy back to the ground but she seemed to slip through his hands which so desperately wanted to hold onto her.

When Lucy heard her name, she let another tear slip from her eye which then became a small dragon pendant that wrapped around a cherry blossom pink gem, the colour of Natsu's hair and the colour of Lucy's guild symbol. As the gem took colour, Lucy's guild mark faded into it. It seemed to glimmer and fade and it twisted and danced around like a flame.

"Natsu…"

Lucy's voice, was quiet, barely a whisper, as she said his name. But Natsu heard it. How could he not? Her sweet voice was all he ever wanted to hear.

Lucy held onto the pendant and fell into Natsu's arms, her body cold and limp. It was like she was dead but Natsu refused to believe it was true. He held her hand and examined it

" _Hey Natsu! Look! I got my guild mark!"_

Her words rung through his head.

"I'm sorry Lucy...I swore I'd protect your future...but…"

A tear slipped from his face and landed on her hand where her guild mark used to be.

He didn't understand what was going on. Why did this happen all of a sudden? Why to Lucy? Had he lost her forever?

"Hello, Dragon Prince."

A voice came over from the doorway. A pale girl with long flowing black hair speckled with gold sparkles which reminded Natsu of the stars stood there. Her hair was thick and cascaded around her delicate pale skin like midnight waves reflecting stars off the surface of the water. It swept to the ground and seemed to flow in an enchanting way. Her eyes looked like there was nothing there to behold. An endless depth of ink, sorrow and pain. He could see no whites of her eyes nor the vessels that flowed through them. They were the depths of Tartarus holding a thousand souls, yet there were none to be seen. It wasn't montone as such but it was empty with no emotion yet it seemed to ring with each word, almost echoing. Her dress matched the colour of her hair and was like a princess dress or wedding dress, in that it swept to the floor and followed behind her. It was silky and shone in the light of the setting sun from the window in the corridor. The girl looked like a goddess from the stories he had been told, but to Natsu, she wasn't nearly as beautiful as Lucy.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LUCY?!"

His fist, encased in a roaring ember, clenched as he went to punch the mysterious lady who appeared.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If I die, Lucy dies too."

She didn't flinch or appear worried in the slightest.

The last three words stopped him right in his tracks. His fist only centimeters from her face.

"That's what I thought."

She looked Natsu in the eye. Her deep eyes didn't seem to end and Natsu found himself lost in their dark abyss for a few seconds causing a delay in his next sentence.

"GIVE ME LUCY BACK!"

His voice was strong and enraged. Nobody could hurt Lucy without going through him first.

Nobody.

"Only you can do that."

Her eyes broke away from Natsu as she looked at a window to the right. A table and chair sat outside with vines growing around them and the grass covering them. The deserted state it was in seemed to disappear and return to its original state. Flowers bloomed and the grass was short, the table neat and clean. A little blonde girl played outside with her doll. Her faded image laughed and ran around freely before running into nothingness and fading away like the memories she had.

"THEN TELL ME HOW!"

The girl looked over at Lucy lying on the ground where Natsu had laid her down.

She put out her hand, her arm relaxed and magic seemed to flow out. The magic seemed to dance like fire and shine like the moon. It swirled around Lucy and then disappeared. Lucy's body seemed to become small balls of light and she began to fade. It started at her feet and slowly moved to her hair until eventually all of her was gone. The balls of light spun in the air before transforming into a book. The book was simple and brown but it had gold patterns all over it.

Natsu helplessly tried to hold onto the small bits of Lucy. But it just passed right through him until all of her was gone. All that remained was the gem that was created from her guild mark which dropped to the ground as soon as her hand disappeared, leaving an empty clinging sound which almost echoed.

"This is Lucy's book. This is her life. This is her story. This is Lucy. It is hidden in one of these books, on a random page, you'll see this book and once you open it, Lucy's book will come out. Read Lucy's story and perhaps you can save her. It is your choice to save her or not. Only you can. Only you will unleash her book. No magic can speed this process. She is safe and preserved in this book. Good Luck...Dragon Prince."

"Wait! What's this?"

Natsu picked up the part of Lucy which was left behind. The pendant.

"The heart of Lucy's life which she leaves for you." _Her guild._

The mysterious girl looked at Natsu and her eyes took emotion for the first time in a long time, pity.

"Don't do this Natsu."

"What? Why?"

"This is her story. Her entire story. There are some things which are better not known."

"It's just Lucy. I...I'll always be her...friend no matter what. She can't get any weirder anyway."

Natsu gave the girl a toothy grin.

 _But you don't understand...I know you love her but you can't set her free Natsu...you can't...I'm sorry._

She looked sorrowfully down at the ground. Her warning wouldn't be heeded, as usual. She thought maybe, since he was Igneel's son he'd be different but she was wrong. Like father ,like son.

"If...you say so. Good luck...Natsu."

The girl seemed to fade into the air. Natsu turned to face the massive library of books.

"Well...I guess I should get started."

Natsu picked a random book off the shelf as he opened to the first page he saw an orderly piece of paper in it.

 _Anna Heartfillia, This is a very new book and a classic tale. Good morals but a sad story._

 _Layla Heartfillia, This is an old book and mum read it when she was around my age too. Recommended for 10 year olds but can be younger or older really. Sad story but good plot._

 _Lucy Heartfillia, Some words are very difficult to read, but maybe that's because I'm only 5. Sad story but the characters are my favourite part.  
_ Natsu read Lucy's little handwriting which was neat and orderly but printed and you could see she wrote it slowly. It seemed their family had a tradition for logging every book they read with comments of what they thought and recommendations for future generations.

Natsu was now glad Erza taught him how to read and write or he'd be in a difficult situation here. He took the book and went to sit down on a couch by the fireplace. He wasn't a very fast reader so even by nightfall he wasn't done. He had lit the fireplace when it got dark and was now sitting by the fire. He was partially hungry but he wanted to find Lucy as quickly as possible. Hours seemed to pass and Natsu slowly started to doze off. He wasn't used to reading so much and it made him drowsy.

* * *

"You're...just like him."

Sachiko looked at Natsu, her eyes full of sorrow. She used her magic to pull out a blanket, it was soft and intricate made from small squares of fabric sewn together. In the middle square was one word in gold embroidery, Natsu.

She started to softly sing a song to Natsu, Sachiko's voice soft and motherly.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

...Please don't take my sunshine away...

Her eyes filled with tears. "Don't do this Natsu...don't...do this. Give up."

She looked at the fire Natsu was lying across from. _Warmth of the summer sun, my sunshine, I'm so happy you've found something worth living for. But...you won't find your happiness through this._

Sachiko used her magic and set out a plate of food for Natsu. She looked over at Natsu, in his hand was Lucy's gift to him. The book in one hand, the gem in the other. "Just...like him. Just like Igneel."

Natsu flinched in his sleep causing Sachiko to jump in surprise. "I can't stay here." She then faded away into the air around her, as if she didn't exist or was invisible. But instead she was somewhere else, living, watching Natsu follow the same path as his father. Following the same path as Igneel. She felt nostalgic, as if it was the past repeating itself. The feeling made her want to cry, she wasn't emotionally capable of doing this anymore, not to him, not to Natsu. But life isn't fair, it never had been and light cannot be without the dark, happiness cannot be without pain, such is the way the world works. Love cannot be without hate. And Sachiko cannot be without Igneel. Her insides churned making her feel sick. Tears choked up her words, there was no point saying anything, he won't listen. None of them do.

Natsu awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside. The fire was out but he didn't feel cold. Something was on him keeping him warm. Laying over him was a blanket with his name embroidered neatly on gold on it. Natsu stared at it for a while before completely ignoring it to continue reading. His stomach felt empty and growled at him but he tried to ignore it. The worst part being, she had to watch it happen. This was worse than death, this was torture. Perhaps even worse than torture.

* * *

Natsu's stomach growled as he hadn't eaten in two weeks. Everyone was worried about him, Happy had been bringing him fish but he just hadn't eaten it. It started to pile up outside the door. Natsu wouldn't let anyone stay in the room for long, just in case someone hurt Lucy. He was a little like a dragon in that way, protective. Over time he got used to staying up and reading and getting little sleep. His eyes had dark gray circles around them. One would think he'd gone insane.

"Natsu...it's me again...Happy...I've got more fish for you."

"..."

"Can I...come in?"

"No."

"Natsu…"

Happy turned away, he learned from the first time not to mess with Natsu.

Gray stood next to Happy silently. He had never seen Natsu reject Happy before, in fact when Happy came back the first time he just didn't believe it. There's no way Natsu would do that to Happy is what he thought. Now he realised that Happy wasn't joking around.

It irritated him to see him like that. He wasn't sure why but it made him hurt inside a bit. It's like if Juvia went missing, but even then he wouldn't go that far.

Gray's fist was curled up, he was angry with Natsu. No, he wanted Natsu back.

He opened the door stepping over the fish Happy had put down at the door.

"GET OUT!" Natsu's strong voice boomed deeply like the roar of a dragon in a cave.

"NO YOU GET OUT! YOU'VE BEEN IN HERE FOR DAYS, YOU HAVEN'T EATEN, YOU HAVEN'T LET ANYONE IN, YOU HAVE BARELY SLEPT BY THE LOOKS OF IT, YOU GET OUT! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO TELL US WHAT'S HAPPENED SO WE CAN HELP!"

"YOU CAN'T HELP SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"NATSU, EVERYONE IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"I DON'T CARE! I...just want Lucy back."

Natsu curled up in a ball.

"WELL SHE'S GONE!"

Natsu's eyes widened when Gray said that.

"We just want you back Natsu. For Lucy."

"SHE'S NOT GONE! SHE'S HERE! I'M SURE OF IT! I know it." Natsu hugged the book tightly to his chest after waving it around trying to show Gray she's still there.

"NATSU! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" He had never seen someone look so insane before, his eyes were deprived of sleep and light, the gleam in his eye showed he had lost it.

"Leave Gray." His eyes suddenly changed from insanity to grief.

"NO I AM NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!" Gray used his fist to bang against the door showing his determination.

"LEAVE!" Natsu was infuriated, how dare he touch the books, he could have hurt Lucy.

Natsu's immense firepower directed itself into Gray's chest knocking him out of the room. He went up to the door and closed it. In the brief second Natsu's eyes touched the light Gray could see it. This was the End of Natsu as they know him.

* * *

"Natsu, it's Erza here. I'm coming in."

Erza opened the door to see Natsu lying on the ground shivering. He was in complete darkness.

"Oh Natsu, you can't save Lucy like this."

Erza lifted up Natsu and put him on the couch, he looked almost dead and that's what Erza would have assumed if he wasn't shivering.

On the ground was a blanket which Erza picked up and dusted off before laying it on him. She lit the fire using bits of flint lying next to the fireplace. She picked up the dirty plates and rubbish along with the pile of rotting fish and threw it into a massive garbage bag which she disposed of later. Bringing in a vacuum and a duster she cleaned up the entire place while Natsu stared at the fire, he looked almost broken, so broken he couldn't even fight Erza and push her out. Books which had fell off their shelf were now in place and the book Natsu was reading was neatly placed on the coffee table. The entire room was restored to its original state of beauty, the curtains were opened and the windows cleaned, cobwebs were dusted away and it was the cleanest Natsu had ever seen it. After finishing it, Erza went out the door and pulled out a familiar box. Yes. She brought along with her in her large packed cart.

"Here Natsu."

She put the cake in front of him. She fought the urge to eat it, but she knew Natsu needed it more. Cake always made her feel better and she hoped it'd at least bring Natsu back to his senses. Natsu slowly tilted his head down to the cake sitting in front of him.

"Remember when Lucy joined the guild...we got a special cake for her and crashed her house to bring it to her because we didn't get it as soon as she joined due to all the drama happening."

Tears streamed down his face as he looked at the cake.

"If you want to save Lucy, let us help. Levy could help do some research on the history of the problem. Freed could examine the books to see if anything is different. We can all help you Natsu, even if the person said there's nothing we can do, we can try. We care about Lucy too you know. We all love her."

Erza wrapped her arms around Natsu embracing him in a light hug.

"Please tell me in detail what happened. I want to save Lucy too."

Erza started to cry too, tears falling on Natsu's head.

* * *

Natsu, as part of a therapy movement, had started to write letters to Lucy. Levy of course suggested he do this since it was what Lucy did to comfort herself with the lack of her mother in her life. Erza brought in a massive pile of paper and a bunch of envelopes. She sat him down at a desk and helped him write out the first letter and teach him how to do it neatly and format it properly so that Lucy could catch up when he freed her. Over time the letters piled up.

 _Hey Luce!_

 _Today was Levy's birthday. She was sad you weren't there with her so we had it in your house. I hope you don't mind. Gray was being an asshole, as per usual. Erza is helping me write these letters to you. Look. I can finally write on my own now. There isn't much more to say but this._

 _From Natsu_

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _Merry Christmas! I got you this for Christmas, I'm not sure if you'll like it though. All the girls in the guild helped me pick it out. It's these star earrings if you hadn't already picked it up. It's snowing here. Remember that time when Erza played the demonic game with us? She did it again this year but thankfully she didn't get number one every single time. I even got it once and I made everyone buy me food. I miss you Luce…_

 _Regards,_

 _Natsu_

 _Dearest Lucy,_

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I know you don't like celebrating your birthday much but I got you something. I made it myself so it's not that great but here it is. It's this bookmark. With all these books I assume you'll need one. I'm sure today would have been great. I would have brought you to the massive sakura tree and we could have had a picnic. It would have been fun._

 _Love,_

 _Natsu_

 _I miss you Lucy. Come back please._

Natsu's letters piled up, each envelope had the date clearly printed on it, each addressed to Lucy. A pile seemed to grow, occasionally Erza came by to clean up the place. When that happened the pile would move outside where Erza had them nicely piled up and wrapped in string in neatly in order.

Of course as Natsu got older and as Erza and Lisanna taught him more, his vocabulary improved and he clearly showed this in his daily letters to Lucy.

Natsu didn't spend all day reading, of course he went outside and still did missions to pay for food and to buy more paper. But he only did as many as he needed so he could spend lots of time reading.

Years went buy and he continued to write letters to Lucy and read more books.

 _My dear Lucy,_

 _Today was Gajeel and Levy's wedding. Levy really wanted to wait a bit longer so that there was some hope that you'd be there but they got a little impatient. Are you proud of me? I didn't stuff my face like I did that day I first met you and you treated me to food. Then again Erza was pulling on my scarf so I couldn't even do it if I tried. Here are the pictures from the wedding. I just thought you might like them._

 _Missing you heaps,_

 _Natsu._

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _Today Erza got married. It's hard to believe it but she married Jellal. He almost didn't show up for his own wedding though. Why is it he always disappears? Anyway, here's the picture of Erza's dress, she was really happy and insisted I include it in the letter. Jellal on the other hand wasn't there for the wedding pictures so we haven't got any pictures yet. I wonder where he runs off to all the time?_

 _Natsu_

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _Guess what! Ice princess got married to Juvia today. I can't believe he even managed to find a girl. Most people in the guild have been married now. I guess it's just me left really. I miss you Lucy...I miss you a lot._

 _Love, Natsu_

It was 60 years after the incident with Lucy happened. Natsu, was old and frail, his hair no longer the same vibrant pink it was before, rather a white faded pink . Picking the last book off the shelf, his eyes lit up.

"This has to be it."

He grinned the toothy smile he always gave to Lucy. The same one he gave to her before she left.

He brought the last book over to the couch. His frail old body was slow, his eyes heavy. He opened the first page which instantly changed the entire look of the book. It went from being the old fashioned blue book to one which he saw before when the mysteriously lady changed Lucy into a book.

Opening the first page he delightfully read Lucy's story.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Lucy hasn't always had the best life. In fact, you could say it wasn't that great. In her younger years, she went to school once, but was bullied and her father refused to let her go back, leaving her to be home-schooled. She didn't have any friends her age, in fact she was very lonely. So as part of her wish to have a sister and a friend, her parents bought her a doll. Before then she didn't have any toys, this was her first doll, her first toy which she named Gonzales.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Lucy's mother was very dear to Lucy. In fact, Lucy felt like she couldn't go on living without her mother. Her eyes seemed almost lifeless, colourless. Lucy stared blankly into the Mirror Lake which famously showed the reflection of a person clearly. In her reflection, behind her was her mother smiling beautifully before disappearing with the wind. Lucy's tears fell to the ground beneath the tree beside the lake. "I want to be where mummy is. I don't want to be alone without mummy." She silently cried next to the small sakura tree. "They say the lake is deep. They say it's too dangerous. They say I shouldn't go near it. But it'll take me to where mummy is."

Lucy slowly steps towards the lake, she was scared and she had every right to be, but she so desperately wanted to be with her mother. Just one step off the edge and she had fallen all the way in, it was as deep as the stories had said, almost deeper in fact. She started to fall beneath the surface, her eyes saw the light from the sun slowly fade away the deeper she sunk.

Aquarius felt her presence in the water. "What? Lucy!"

Going as fast as she could, Aquarius summoned herself into the lake which Lucy was in. She picked up Lucy's small body, lifting her out of the lake, laying her in her lap by the tree. "Argh wake up you little brat, your mother will kill me if I let you die!" Aquarius picked up Lucy by the shoulders and shook her. "Come on! Come on wake up!" Lucy coughed up water, taking in a gasp of breath before opening her eyes. "A-Aquarius…"

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO MY KEY IF YOU DIED!"

"Why did you save me? I could have been with mummy...I WAS GOING TO MUMMY!"

Lucy's eyes filled with tears, she had never really yelled at anyone before, she never knew it could be so emotional.

Aquarius hugged her tightly, ' _Oh Lucy, you won't find her there._ '

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

' _Time always ticks on.'_ That's what her father said during Layla's funeral. Lucy felt a tug in her heart at these words. How could he go on like this without her? She found herself despising her father for not crying and almost brushing off her death. Saying that time ticks on. For Lucy, time had stopped. Her world was no longer colourful like it was, it was a dark dull black and white life. Her eyes still remained lifeless. She despised herself for having her mothers looks because it only made her father push her away more.

She stared into the mirror, looking deep into her brown eyes.

Her eyes were the type of brown that was like sweet chocolate. The kind of chocolate that melts at the slightest bit of the heat from love, or happiness. But that chocolate can also grow hard from the cold harsh reality that is apparent in this world. Heartbreak, or the depression that she hid from all those around her so well.

Lucy quickly snapped her eyes away before she was drawn into them, leaving her there all day contemplating her life and it's worth.

She looked down at her hand, staring intently at the mark on it. 'That's right. I have to hold on, for Natsu...just...a little more…'

Lucy splashed her face with water before quickly putting on a fake smile before leaving her apartment for the guild hall. Natsu, as always, was sitting down at a table near the corner of the guild. Lucy walked to the edge of the guild hall before stopping in her tracks. Lisanna walked up to Natsu, giving him a warm hug and sitting right next to him. Her arms wrapped around his.

Lucy turned around not wanting to watch more of it. Walking out of the hall she went back to her apartment, immediately flopping down onto her bed. She had no energy nor motivation to do anything. Her body felt numb, her heart heavy yet she couldn't cry. Part of her wouldn't let her cry, so instead she held it in, let her emotions pile up as she desperately wished for someone to notice without her telling them. As she desperately wished for Natsu to see through her lies. She closed her eyes, sleeping and hoping to never wake up again.

Her plan was working well until she heard the sound of a window opening. Natsu of course had lept in and was now sitting on her bed.

"Sorry Luce, did I wake ya?"

"Uhh yeah."

"Well, let's go on a mission. I need more money to buy food and I'm broke."

"I'm not feeling well, go on your own."

"...if you say so."

Natsu jumped back out the window, as soon as he was gone, Lucy let her face drop, her face was filled with pain. It made her heart ache and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She clutched her stomach before rolling back into her bed. She pulled out a notebook which was secretly hidden away among her bookshelf. Pulling out a pen, she wrote a new addition into her diary;

I know better than to believe in words. In fairy tales where the prince always saves the princess. I'll be my own prince and save myself. I'll fight the dragon outside my window. Except I'm not trapped by a dragon I'm trapped by my own demons. I'll fight myself and win. I'll free myself. Since my prince won't ever come. He can't see my need for help, indeed he must be one of my demons too, taunting me day and night.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Lucy felt a heavy burden upon her chest. She started to wish she could erase her life, she started to feel that it'd be better without her. That nobody needs her. She went on 'a solo mission' but instead just lay in bed hoping for daylight to never come. She'd locked all her doors and windows, lying in the darkness.

She prayed someone would grant her wish, except a selfish part of her wanted to be remembered, to be missed by all. But she also knew that would never happen. That she'd be replaced soon enough. She knew she wasn't needed in this world, what good did she bring anyway?

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

"Hey, you wanna team with me for the s-class wizard trial?"

Cana pulled Lucy aside hoping that she'd be part of her team and that nobody else had already taken her.

"Sure!"

Lucy tried her best to sound energetic but deep inside she felt dead.

Natsu had chosen Happy for his team, not her. She felt disappointed in herself. She felt weak. She felt unwanted. Yet in some way, it was better that he had picked Happy. She felt her heart pull in different directions, her mind killed her debating over everything. She was so confused about what she wanted. She was so confused about her feelings. All she knew for sure, was that Natsu didn't need her anymore.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

7 years. That's how long she was trapped for. 7 years went by. Yet nothing inside her changed. I suppose she was trapped by magic which froze her time, but she was disappointed nothing changed, nobody really seemed moved or seemed to miss her. In fact, if anything her wish was stronger than it ever was before.

The only thing that changed was the mood of Fairy Tail, it was no longer happy. She found herself losing interest in it. She almost blamed herself for it, though she didn't know why she brought the blame upon herself.

Upon coming back, she'd lost everything. Her family. Her friends. Everything. Part of her wished she had never come back and everyone else had.

Lucy sat at her window, her vision blurry as she looked down at the ground beneath her feet. Her legs dangled out the apartment, while it seemed like a tall building, Lucy wasn't sure it'd cut it. After all Natsu managed to jump out of it all the time. She picked herself up and convinced herself to get ready before Natsu came and saw her as this mess. Natsu had agreed to go with her and pick up stuff from her old mansion which she had inherited.

When Natsu arrived she had to give it her all to force a smile upon her face. To hide it all. But the minute he turned around her smile dropped, her eyes went blank and glassy and she felt even worse than before she 'smiled'. Together they walked to her house, since Natsu refused to ride the train. The entire time they walked in silence. It made Lucy uncomfortable. She started to reflect on her life, horrid thoughts spiralled through her head and taunted her. Her head throbbed from the voices in her head taunting her and teasing her, the shouted at her. Her inner demons. Natsu didn't even notice when tears started to roll down Lucy's cheeks or when she almost fell over in pain. He just kept walking ahead of her.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

When they arrived there Lucy mumbled something about needing the bathroom before running off. She looked into the mirror, her eyes were blank, just as the last time she looked into them. She was standing in her mother's room, standing at her dresser. Lucy averted her gaze to her hands which were pressing against the dresser. Before she could let go, two hands grabbed her wrists from inside of the dresser. They were cold and harsh, she could barely see them but they gave off a purply black essence which seemed to show the outline of invisible hands. More hands came from inside the mirror, reaching for Lucy and entangling her, ensuring she couldn't scream for help.

Her reflection smiled creepily at her, moving at its own will. The room was dark so you could see her reflection's eyes glow an evil red. The arms seemed to extend from its back.

"You have a strong wish, don't you Lucy."

It laughed in a way she had never seen anyone laugh before. It almost echoed and she could hear the evil dripping from his voice but she almost pushed it aside out of desperation. Despite knowing something was wrong she heard him out.

"I mean you no harm Lucy, I'm just here to grant your wish. How about it? No charge at all, I'm just you, there's nothing which could go wrong." It smiled softly "If you agree to it that is."

It had her seated in front of the mirror staring at herself.

"Go to the library. I have someone waiting to grant your wish."

It let go of her and disappeared. Her reflection returned to normal and nothing seemed out of the ordinarily at all.

Lucy stared at her feet.

"It would be better…"

She got up and went back out of the room. Natsu was waiting for her, he was inspecting the portraits which hung up in her house.

"Let's...go to the library. I have something I need from there."

"Sure thing Luce!"

Natsu followed behind Lucy not having any clue of what awaited them there.

* * *

The book abruptly ended there. Natsu looked into the next page but it was blank.

"Do you see now Natsu?"

Natsu turned around only to be faced with the same mysterious girl who had trapped her in the book.

"I don't get it."

Sachiko looked at the book, her face filled with the same sorrow as when she had originally put Lucy into the book.

"Inner demons are the cause of much death in Magnolia. Some call it a curse, others call it an illness, others think it's a disease which spreads. Whatever way you want to look at it, it is when the darker side of a person takes control. A person can completely change, it's what creates most of the people you fight. Pure evil in a physical form. Lucy's state slowly turned her into that demon. That's what happened to me too. The person who tried to set me free...he managed to free me but at a heavy cost. He traded my soul for 7 dragon ones, including his own. Your...father sacrificed everything for me. He was so convinced he could save me because it was worth it."

Sachiko looked Natsu in the eyes tears starting to slip off her cheeks.

"He said he wanted me to be there for our son at some point."

It was at this point Natsu realised who she was. Sachiko. His mother. How could he not have noticed? She was almost a spitting image of Zeref.

"They tricked him. They tricked Igneel. They never stick by their word. It is a dark force we may never know the source of. If you let Lucy out, she'll never be the same. You can't guarantee she'll be the Lucy you know. She could become evil and you may have to fight her. I am a slave to the demons. I must follow what they say. She may become like me too. Do you really want to risk that Natsu?"

Natsu looked down at the book in his hand. He didn't know...Lucy felt that way about it all. She never told him…

 ** _"What will you do Natsu? Will you free her?"_**

* * *

 **A/N: Haha hey guys sorry I ended it there...I don't know, might make a sequel with an ending and more explanations and stuff but it kinda just depends. Please leave a review so I know what ya'll think, thanks for reading!**


End file.
